Konoha High
by xxpure nightxx
Summary: Sakura is the most popular girl in school. Sasuke is the new guy. Can these two fall in love? Ugh..I hate summarizing  x sakXsas hinxnar
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The young kunoichi grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at the wall, making it smash into pieces. "Ugh…I gotta stop that." The girl got up and went into her private bathroom and started brushing her teeth and hair. Her short, pink hair shined brightly as she combed it. Sakura Haruno. The most popular girl at Konoha High. All the boys admired her, all the girls were jealous of her. Sakura had everything; money, her dad owning the school, friends, popularity, boys. But Sakura didn't care about all that. She was nice and smart.

The kunoichi raped her closet to find her uniform. Even though her dad owned the school, she insisted that she would wear the uniform. She said it wasn't fair to the other kids. At times, Sakura would wear her normal clothes, but that wasn't often.

"Miss Haruno, your limo is here"

Sakura grabbed her messenger bag and filed out of her room to go to school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke walked to school, hanging his backpack over his right shoulder with one strap, his left hand in his pocket. Sasuke, the new boy. Ever school Sasuke had ever went to, he was named a **heartthrob**.Who wouldn't name him one? He ha**d **black flowing hair, attitude that was mysterious, great looks. Sasuke had a cold exterior, and sometimes showed his warm interior. "Konoha High..." Sasuke looked up at the big school and entered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura was instantly greeted with 'Hey Sakura!' and 'Lookin Good Sakura!' Sakura thanked them for the compliments and went straight to her locker. She took out her textbooks when she was greeted by Hinata. "Hey Sakura.." The shy girl said. "Hinata.." Sakura had been best friends with Hinata since kindergarden and totally loved her. Sakura linked her arms with Hinata and walked to their first period class.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

PERIOD 1

Sakura sat at the nearest open chair and sat down with Hinata next to her. She lazly rested her arms on the table and rested her head on her arms. She soon fell asleep. Hinata knew better then to wake Sakura up. Sakura was allowed to do anything she wants. Hinata just sat there doodling when a blonde haired boy greeted his fellow classmates very loudly."HINATA!" The blonde boy called. "Na..ru..to" Hinata replied softly. The boy grinned widely and walked over to the desk. "Hey Hinata! Good morning!" He smiled, which made Hinata blush madly. "Uh..yes..good..mo.r..ning.." Sakura then raised her head up and stared at Naruto. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He and Sakura had been friends ever since 2nd grade. Sakura would never hurt Naruto. Sakura just said a simple "Dobe..be quiet." and went back to sleep.

The bell rang and everyone got to their seats. "Hello Class!" said a very chipper teacher. It was Anko. "Today we have a new student.Welcome Uchiha Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked into the room and bowed before introducing himself. Anko listened very well before answering. "Thank you Sasuke..Please take a seat next to Naruto." She pointed to the yellow-haired boy. Sasuke nodded and took his seat next to him."Hey! I'm Naruto!" Sasuke just answered with a 'hey.' Sakura stared at the boy before talking to Hinata. "Alright class. Let's begin."

School ended.

Everyone rapidly grabbed and stuffed their schoolwork into their backpacks. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata slowly packed their stuff, since they were in no rush. Hinata and Naruto packed their stuff faster then Sasuke and Sakura and left earlier. Sakura and Sasuke ended at the same time and left the classroom together. They were both silent for a while until they saw Naruto talking to Hinata and Hinata almost fainting.

Sasuke smirked. They caught up and decided to go hang out in the Konoha cafe.

"S..So...Sasuke...h..how..was your..f..f.irst day of s..school..?" Hinata shyly asked. "It was alright." He took a long sip of his coffee. "So sasuke..how do you like Tokyo? Is it different from Osaka?"

"You should know Sakura! You vacationed there!" Sakura stared at him. He looked down at his tea. "N..Naruto..?" She lightly touched his shoulder. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I'm alright Hinata. Don't worry about me!" He put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. She blushed and fainted. Sakura giggled as Naruto tried to wake her up. Sasuke just smirked.

They left the cafe at around 5.

They said their goodbyes and left for home. Sakura plopped down on her fluffy bed and instantly fell asleep before she was disturbed with a knock on her door. "Sakura!! Get dressed! We're meeting an important family that will help your fathers business!"

"UGH..FINE!"

"AND REMEMBER TO WEAR SOMETHING NICE! WE'RE GOING TO A MILLION DOLLAR RESTUAURANT!"

Sakura knew her mom was exaggerating over the million dollar, it was only a thousand. She trashed her walk-in closet finding something nice to wear to dinner.

She finally decided on wearing a sleevless black Foley + Corinna corset dress. She pinned her hair up in a high ponytail and slipped on her metallic gold boots. She speed walked out of her room and found her parents. They quickly rushed her into the limo and sped off. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated instantlly to a table with a view.

They ordered their drinks and waited patiently for the family. They soon arrived and sat down. The fathers shook eachothers hands while the mothers hugged eachother. After the greetings, Sasuke's father introduced Sakura. "Nice to meet you young miss. "Sakura politely smiled. "Hello."

And they introduced their son. "This is Sasuke."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at eachother with wide eyes. "I see you have met eachother." They both nodded silently. "Well. At least you're not strangers."

They took seats next to eachother and silently ate their meal. After the fathers talked about the business and the mothers talked about fashion and kids, Sakura and Sasuke awkwardly looked around. Saying something to eachother once in a while.

The meal ended and they all headed home.

"Thank you for having us. Next time our treat."

"Alright. Glad you had fun." The mothers hugged good bye.

The fathers shook hands once more and closed their deal.

Sasuke and Sakura awkwadly said goodbye and entered their limos.

Sasuke slouched down in his seat before his mother corrected him. "Manners." He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.


End file.
